


Four's a Party

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Begging, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: After a stressful case Gil, Dani, and JT help Malcolm unwind and clear his mind. The best way to do that of course is to have Malcolm caged and desperate to do anything he's told.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Four's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I just cleaned up something I wrote on discord

Malcolm and Gil invite the rest of the team over to dinner after a case is closed. A way for every to relax and see each other in a setting that isn’t life or death. This last case was worse for Malcolm than normal, a father going after his child was too much for him to handle. Gil’s proud of how well Malcolm faired but he knows that his boy needs to destress.

Gil shoots a text to Dani and JT inviting them over to Malcolm’s that night along with a few other details on what to do to help Malcolm come back to himself.

Dani and JT arrive just as Malcolm is setting the table and they eat dinner like normal. Bright is picking at his plate like usual when Gil catches Dani and JT’s eyes to say “watch this.” He tells Bright to stop playing with his food and Malcolm nods quickly and cuts into his meal. Gil smiles and says that he doesn’t want the rest of his drink so he pours it into Malcolm’s glass. Jt and Dani follow suit. Soon Malcolm has finished his glass, Gil’s, and has two more nearly full glasses in front of his plate.

”Don’t waste anything, kid.” Gil says. Malcolm listens and before long he’s downed everyone’s drinks.

Gil’s was brushing up against Malcolm while they made dinner. The stove and Gil’s added body heat don’t help Malcolm who already runs warm.

“Oh baby you’re sweating. Here, have some more to drink. You must be burning up! The cold water will help.” Gil says going to the fridge to pour Malcolm another full glass to drink. Malcolm is so desperate to be good that he does.

When dinner is over, Dani and Malcolm go to wash the dishes while JT and Gil rearrange the living room to better suit their needs for what’s to come. Malcolm’s dancing and shifting from foot to foot. Malcolm eyes the running sink faucet angrily. He knows what they’re all doing to him.

”Bright, you’re gonna make me dizzy the way you keep fidgeting. Relax.” As Dani speaks to Malcolm she wraps her arm around his lower back and pulls him into the counter so that his stomach is pressed right against it. “There. Better.” She smacks him on the ass and tells him that she can finish the dishes. She sends him off to go and see if JT and Gil need any help in the living room.

Malcolm walks to the living room keeping his footsteps small. He has to go so bad but he can’t. Not with the cage Gil placed on him before dinner started. This isn’t the first time Malcolm would scene with the team present, but this is the first time he’s been put in a cage while Dani and JT are here.

In the living room, JT and Gil finished moving all the furniture back and off the rug, but they make Bright bend over and roll it up. He’s on his knees with the rug in front of him and every few steps Malcolm has to curl in on himself hugging his stomach. By the time Malcolm is done with the rug he’s bouncing in place. He stands and groans when JT grips him by the shoulders to steady him. Malcolm looks over at Gil and begs Gil to take the key out so that he can go to the bathroom.

Malcolm wants to give everyone the proper amount of attention but he can’t do that if he can’t find a comfortable position to stay in. Malcolm is looking forward to later. Everyone there is a great partner but he’s worried about his ability to keep up if he’s too focused on his need. Gil tells him that it’s too bad and JT and Dani tell him that he’s cute when he’s moving around like that.

"But...but Gil, Gil, _please_ , please I can't...I need to--"

"Oh you don't even have to worry about it, baby! You won't make a mess...it'll all stay right in here..." Gil says, pushing on Malcolm's stomach and making him double over. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Do you trust us?” Gil looks at Malcolm and Malcolm nods. He does. He knows that Gil would never do a thing to hurt Malcolm. Malcolm can wait this out.

JT comes up behind Malcolm and pulls him close. JT grinds against his ass. The movement shifts Malcolm’s pants against the cage and Malcolm whines high and breathy. JT lets Malcolm go and nods at Gil. Dani lays down across the couch and JT sinks down into the armchair. Gil stands beside Malcolm, but all eyes are on Malcolm. His knees are locked together and everyone can see how his muscles involuntarily tense and squeeze tighter against the growing pressure.

Gil takes one confident step towards Malcolm and Malcolm freezes. He drops his chin a little and looks up to where Gil is towering over him. Gil places the palm of his hand on Malcolm's neck and with just the slightest bit of pressure Malcolm drops to sitting on his knees. He rocks and squirms, twisting while the team watches and waits for him to settle back down.

“Please, Gil.” Malcolm begs. He can barely get the words out. He’s scared that if he takes his focus off the building pressure that he’ll embarrass himself right there in his living room in front of his friends. Gil threads both hands into Malcolm’s hair and forces Malcolm to look up at him.

“Please what, baby? You gotta use your words and speak up. It’s so hard for daddy to hear you when you’re talking so low.”

“Pleaseee! I really need to go. I can’t hold it.” Malcolm hooks his fingers into Gil’s belt loops. Gil laughs and steps closer.

“Is that so, baby?” Gil laughs.

“I don’t know, Gil,” Dani sits up, “I think he can go a little longer.”

“Agreed.” JT chimes in and palms himself through his pants.

“You’re overruled, baby. Gotta be good for us before we think about taking you out.” Gil slides his thumb along Malcolm’s jaw.

“I’ll be so good. Please, _please_. I’ll do anything you guys ask. I will! Just _please_ hurry.”

“I’m the one calling the shots here, kid.” Gil catches how Malcolm’s eyes go to Gil’s zipper and chuckles. He hauls Malcolm to his feet and taps his shoulder so that Malcolm faces JT and Dani.

“Make yourself more comfortable, baby. Take your pants off.”

Malcolm quickly undoes his belt and the button holding up his pants. They drop to the floor and he sighs with the pressure from the waist band gone. Through the material of his boxers JT and Dani can make out the outline of the cage Malcolm’s in.

Gil slides his hands along Malcolm’s chest. He undoes each button slowly from top to bottom and gently scrapes his nails down Malcolm’s sternum. The tickle sends a chill through Malcolm’s body and he moans when Gil gets rid of the last button and presses his hand hard against Malcolm’s stomach.

Malcolm tries to back away from Gil’s unrelenting pressure, but Gil steps behind him and traps Malcolm from the front and back. With one hand Gil takes off Malcolm’s shirt and the other massages small circles dipping just below the waistband of Malcolm’s underwear. Dani readjusts on the couch, crossing her legs and scoots backwards into the corner of the couch. Jt grunts and squeezes the arms of the chair impossibly hard.

“You got a captive audience, baby. You gonna put on a show for them?” Gil asks, nuzzling his mouth just under Malcolm’s ear. His beard ghosts along Malcolm’s neck and he whimpers at the added sensation.

“Hn! Yes, daddy. I’ll be good. I can put on a show.”

Malcolm spins in Gil’s arms and kisses him. Gil lets Malcolm lead the kiss until he brushes his thumb against the nape of Malcolm’s neck. Then Gil deepens the kiss, forcing Malcolm’s chin upwards so that Gil can have Malcolm just where he likes him. A tremor goes through Malcolm and Dani wolf whistles. Gil drops a hand to squeeze Malcolm’s ass and Malcolm’s breathing hitches.Gil pulls away from the kiss, his lips red and puffy, and smiles.

“I’m all worked up. Can you take care of that for me, kid?”

Jt and Dani groan at the low rumble of Gil’s voice. It has a completely different effect on Malcolm who goes still except for where his hands fly to Gil’s belt and tear at the buckle.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you.” Malcolm whispers.

“Ah, ah, ah. Make sure our guests can hear you too.” Gil lightly reprimands. Malcolm blushes furiously and looks over his shoulder to where JT and Dani are closely watching.

“I’m gonna take daddy’s cock so good. Gonna make him come and put on a show for you.” Malcolm grins happy to see the effect his words have on his coworkers.

“Better get on with it. If I remember correctly you still needed to go relieve yourself.” Jt smirks.

“On your knees, Bright.” Gil says with such command that Dani and JT sit up a little straighter. Malcolm whimpers, forgetting abt his _issue_ , until he has to bend down once more.

Malcolm keeps his eyes locked with Gil’s. Even as he snakes his hand below Gil’s waistband and frees him from his boxers. Gil is only half hard, but that’ll change soon.

“Be gentle with him, boss.” Jt teases. Malcolm playfully frowns and bats his eyes at Gil.

“Maybe not _too_ gentle.” Dani chimes in.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gil caresses the back of Malcolm’s head as Malcolm guides Gil’s cock into his mouth.

Normally Malcolm would take his time savoring Gil. Enjoying how he can bring Gil to pieces with nothing more than his mouth. But tonight is different. Dani and JT are there and Malcolm wants to make sure they’re enjoying this as much as Gil is, and maybe almost as much as Malcolm is.

Malcolm moans obscenely every time Gil thrusts into him. He keeps his jaw slack and lets the slick sounds echo through the apartment. Gil starts to thrust a little harder, more for show than anything, and Malcolm leans into it. He closes his eyes and relaxes as he feels the crown of Gil’s cock hit the back of his throat. Malcolm cries at every movement, allowing his voice to get choked off and his air to get cut off. Gil asked for a show and JT and Dani shall receive a show. From the harsh breathing Malcolm can hear behind him he’s sure that JT and Dani are enjoying themselves. Malcolm looks up at gil with pleading eyes, begging not only for his own release but Gil’s too.

“Easy, baby. I have plans for tonight, don't get ahead of yourself.” Gil places his palms on Malcolm’s cheeks and slips free of the wet heat of Malcolm’s mouth.

“Was I good?” Gil is met with Malcolm’s blue eyes, begging for an answer. “Why’d you stop?”

“There’s my good boy. Always ready for more aren't you?” Gil neatens Malcolm’s hair. “You were so good, baby. You are so good for me _and_ our guests.”

Malcolm beams and licks his lips, eager to get back to work. Instead of stepping forward and giving Malcolm what he wants, Gil takes a step back and tucks himself back into his pants. Malcolm tilts his head in confusion and blushes when Dani comments that he’s just like a puppy, turning his head. Gil ever so slightly lifts his chin and Malcolm rises to his feet one more. The task of sucking Gil off gave him some reprieve from the nagging sensation of having to piss and not being able to, but with nothing going on to keep him busy Malcolm feels pressure full force once again.

“Come here.” Two simple words that draw Malcolm in with more than their meaning. Malcolm walls forward trying his best to stay as still as possible for Gil. The two of them are toe to toe.

“Give daddy a kiss.” Gil says looking straight ahead.

Malcolm tips his head back waiting for Gil to meet him halfway, but he never does. Malcolm tries again, leaning closer to Gil but still Gil doesn’t move.

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that baby boy.” Gil chides. “You want to kiss daddy, you got to work for it.”

Malcolm fists his hands at his sides, determined to get Gil’s lips back on his. Gil won't come to Malcolm that’s fine, Malcolm will go to him. Malcolm rises up on to the tips of his toes and yelps in shock. The stretch in his legs zinged all the way to his bladder and _god_ he needs to go so bad. Malcolm looks to Gil who’s trying his best to hide an ever growing smile. This is what Gil wants. He wants Malcolm balancing on his toes trying not to fall over while kissing Gil. Malcolm looks over at JT and Dani who wave him on. If everyone wants to be difficult, fine. Malcolm can do this.

Malcolm circles his arms around Gil’s neck to steady himself and balances on the balls of his feet once more. With the strain on his legs and the unbearable pressure building in his stomach Malcolm’s knees shake. His ankles threaten to roll and he rocks on the balls of his feet. How he’s supposed to keep steady enough to kiss Gil he’s not quite sure.

Gil’s not going to move, Malcolm knows that. Still when he presses his lips against Gil’s he expects Gil’s mouth to part under his. Instead Gil stays put, stoic, making Malcolm do all the work. Gil opens his mouth and Malcolm nearly laughs with joy, but Gil doesn’t kiss him back. He speaks slowly and carefully.

“That’s my good boy. Show daddy how much you love him. Come on. Kiss me like you mean it baby.” Malcolm moans with the image of what he must look like behind his eyes.

Body shaking with all sorts of strain. Desperately kissing Gil and trying to get him to kiss back. Malcolm kisses Gil harder. Swipes his tongue along the seam of Gil’s lips and finally, _finally_ Gil lets Malcolm in.

They kiss for a moment longer, Gil’s hands soothing up and down Malcolm’s sides. Gil’s hands slide along Malcolm’s arms and he removes them from around his neck, Malcolm’s sign to stand on solid ground once again.

“Such a good boy for me. JT, Dani, what did you think? Did my baby do a good job?” Gil pulls Malcolm close to him and grinds against the side of his hip. Malcolm’s cock tries to strain against the cage but the bite is enough to keep him from getting hard.

“He did a _very_ good job.” JT smiles and positions his hand next to the tent in his pants.

“Hm, he did. You really put him to the test and he did so well. I think he deserves a treat.” Dani winks at Gil. It’s all Malcolm needs to see to know that there’s an agreement between them all.

“Okay baby. Go to the bathroom. I'll be right there.” Malcolm races to the bathroom and throws the door open. JT and Dani follow close behind. Gil walks into the kitchen and retrieves the key to the cage around Malcolm.

“Boxers off baby.” Gil hooks a finger in the waistband, pulls, and lets it snap back in place against Malcolm’s stomach. Malcolm keens and begs any of them that will listen.

“Please. You said I was good. I need to go so bad. I can’t hold it much longer. Gah, _fuck_! Please. Daddy, you said I could. I really gotta.”

“Relax honey I said you could and you will. But the boxers come _off_.” Gil’s voice is gentle but stern. Malcolm worries at his bottom lip as he struggles to pull his underwear off without making a mess. Malcolm steps out of the clothing and kicks it to the side.

“Good boy. Now step into the shower.” Gil pushes the door to one side and waits for Malcolm to follow his directions. Malcolm looks in shock between Gil and Dani and JT.

“What?” Malcolm folds his hands in front of himself. He’s not ashamed, JT and Dani have seen Malcolm in much more compromising positions, but Malcolm needs to go _now_ and no one is leaving the bathroom.

“You still got to go baby?” Gil asks. He braces his hand on Malcolm’s cheek. Malcolm’s world narrows down to just the two of them, Gil is checking in on him. Making sure Malcolm is still okay with what’s happening. When Malcolm leans into Gil’s hand Gil knows that everything is alright.

Dani lifts her hip to rest against the sink and JT leans back against the door. Malcolm steps into his shower and pulls at his fingers, unsure of what to do next.

“There’s my good boy.” Gil holds the key up between two fingers and kneels in front of Malcolm. He unlocks the cage, and removes the sleeve and the ring from around Malcolm.

“Ahh!” Malcolm grabs the base of his cock and squeezes. “I need to go!” Gil sets the key on the sink counter and the cage in the sink. He drops the lid on the toilet and sits down.

“Then let go baby.” Gil says simply. Malcolm blushes so hot that he can feel it spread across his cheeks, and his ears, and his neck all the way down to his chest.

“H-here? With everyone watching?” Malcolm’s hips roll and his cock twitches.

“Better hurry. If you don’t go soon I’m just going to assume you don’t have to anymore and I’ll put you right back to work with that mouth of yours.” Gil crosses his leg and looks at Malcolm expectantly. “Come on baby. Be a good boy and let go for us. You did such a good job all night.”

Gil’s soothing words calm Malcolm’s nerves. He releases his hands from around his cock and hangs his head. Gil, Dani, and JT are all about to watch him piss himself. Gil wont let him use the toilet, that’s why he put him in the shower.

Before Malcolm can even register the feeling of relief, he hears the telltale sound of splashing down at the base of the shower. A warm rush floods Malcolm’s body and he unconsciously moans as he finally gets some relief. He covers his face with his hands as the three of them take in the sight of him making a mess. It trails down his inner thigh and wraps around his legs. Malcolm stands over the drain and breathes through his mouth trying to control his gasps and hiccups. Finally he’s empty and his stomach aches from the stretch.

“See? All better now.” Gil stands from his makeshift seat and turns the shower on, dousing Malcolm in a warm spray of water. “Clean up, baby. Our night’s only just starting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more content like this on the [PSon Trash Server](https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK).


End file.
